


To Live Once More

by 777AngelicDemon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Past Accidents, Punishment, Spanking, Time-Outs, Wetting, forced age play, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777AngelicDemon/pseuds/777AngelicDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the pizzeria is closed to fix some things, Mike is hired to guard it through this time. He notices the animatronics are acting really different, and he starts getting confused. All this new attention is very confusing, and brings back some less than pleasant memories. Will Mike even survive another week?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1

It was only two weeks of working at that forsaken place that they closed down for a few days. The man over the phone told him it was for reprogramming, as the animatronics seemed to be encountering a glitch with the children.

Mike was glad to be rid of them for at least a week, even if it meant he would starve a little bit. He only managed to get by because he helped his landlord watch her children while she worked her other job. He was free to eat what he wanted so long as it wasn't junk food. He was only allowed to eat that after the kids laid down for a nap, or went to sleep.

Now Mike Schmidt wasn't at all good with kids. He still felt like one himself, some days. It didn't help that the landlord's "kids" were 19 and 14. The older boy was Daniel, and he had about a boatload of medication to take every day and night. The younger boy was Codey, and he was mentally regressed. Daniel, thankfully, handled Codey most of the time. Mike was just there to make sure nothing went wrong.

When the pizzeria opened up, Mike was taken aback by how things changed. It was a lot cleaner, with new paint and smooth tile. There was a new section opened up, which offered daycare services around the side of the building. The animatronics were cleaned thoroughly, and their teeth and claws were dulled. Even Foxy got cleaned up, his hook replaced with something plastic. Mike felt awkward walking in, as he felt like he didn't belong with his itchy, wrinkled shirt and slacks that were slightly too big.

The manager sat in his office, organizing files and smoking a cigar. His dark eyes flickered up when Mike approached the office, shuffling around as he gawked at the new decor and improvements. The older cleared his throat, and Mike jumped, blue eyes darting over as he swiftly entered the office. "Hey Boss. Whats with all this? I thought we only closed because of a programming error."

"That's what the public thinks." The Boss, Byron, grinned, tapping his cigar against the ashtray to rid it of the end. "I want them to be surprised when they come in. We don't open for another week."

"What?! Then why did you call me in then!?"

"Because." He took a puff of his cigar. "This new shit we got is expensive, and just last night someone almost broke in. Thank goodness I had forgotten my house keys, or I wouldn't have caught them."

"And? That still doesn't explain why you pulled me in a week early."

"I want you to guard this place. After all the workers leave, you come in and spend the night shift here. You'll get paid, of course, but we need ya to work a week early." Byron dropped the finished cigar in the tray, then retrieved a new one. Mike crossed his arms, thinking carefully about what he was being asked. But it was hard, because he was very impulsive.

"Fine. I better get paid though, alright?"

"Don't push your luck, boy." Byron lit his cigar, then waved him off. "Come back at 12. You work until 8." Mike huffed, turning on his heel and heading out to the front. He might as well sleep for the rest of the day. He'd need the extra energy, since he got another two hours added to his shift.

On his way out, he stopped to stare at the animatronics. It was weird how less threatening they looked, how soft and plushy. Oh well, that would soon change when they came for him that night. He shuddered, lowering his head and hurrying out to his bike. He unchained it, hopping on and swiftly riding home. He hoped this wouldn't be as hard as his first week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment Please~


	2. Ch. 2

Mike woke up at the 11:12, warm and comfy. He groaned, having just exited from a pleasant dream about swimming in warm milk. He turned onto his side, unwilling to wise just yet. That was when he noticed the bed beneath his butt was cold and wet. His eyes widened, as he got up swiftly, throwing the blankets to ground in his haste. He looked down, face flushing when he saw a large wet spot on the bed.

His pants were also soaked, down to the legs. He cursed loudly, peeling off the clothing and tossing it into the hamper. He also pulled the sheets off before they could wet his mattress too much. Those also went into the dirty clothes, and he ended up just stripping all together, heading into the shower, and sighing.

It had been a few months since his last accident. He thought he had been able to control it better. But that wasn't the case apparently. At least he didn't wet his pants in public.... anymore. He stood under the hot water, as it soothed his cold body. He shivered, closing his eyes and sighing again. He really hoped he had another clean pair of pants.

After standing in the water for ten minutes, he got out, drying himself and getting dressed. He pulled on a jacket as well, since it looked like it was going to be cold. He left his apartment, getting on his bike and heading over to the pizzeria.

It was around 11:48 when he got there. Byron was waiting outside for him, smoking a cigar and staring up into the sky. Mike locked his up his bike in the new bike rack, heading over to the front entrance where Byron stood. The older male dropped his finished cigar on the floor, smushing it a bit before picking it up and throwing it away.

"Evening Mike. I gotta lock up the building once you go in, so is there anything else ya need?"

"A raise?"

"Hahaha... funny."

"Hehe..." Mike stepped inside, a chill running through him at the rattle of keys locking him in. He was alone. With four murderous animatronics. He gulped slightly, swiftly heading towards his office. The only light was a desk lamp on his desk, and that was very dim. He settled himself in his chair, a shaky sigh leaving him as he removed his jacket. He picked up the tablet, doing a quick sweep through the building to make himself memorized with the all the new stuff.

The layout was about the same, with the addition of the nursery. It was dim, lit by only a night light in a corner. There were toys and cribs and high chairs and a playset in the corner. One of the cribs looked big enough to hold him, if he curled up, There must be some tall babies in the area. Or maybe, Codey was one of the ones who signed up, so they got stuff big enough to accommodate him.

Mike flipped the cameras to the show stage, where the three animatronics stood. They were still, unmoving and smiling. It was sort of creepy, so Mike switched over to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was also still, standing on his new stage and wearing his new clothing. He looked almost happy.

"They're still murderous demons who want to stuff me in a suit." He told himself, setting the tablet down for a moment. He sighed, stretching his arms and looking out the doors on either side of him. All clear. Nothing in sight. Maybe this would be easy.

Mike once again picked up the tablet. His heart nearly stopped when he flipped to the show stage and they were all gone. He frantically search through all the cameras, trying to desperately locate them. He heard one of them in the kitchen, presumably Chica, then found Freddy in the bathroom. Bonnie was in the nursery, fluffing up some pillows.

Mike found that a little bit odd, but didn't really pay attention to it. The nursery was far away from the security office, so he'd be fine. He flipped over to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was behind the curtains, going through a box of something. So... maybe they weren't going to kill him. They hadn't tried to come this way yet.

He took a shaky breath, putting down the tablet and covering his face. His heart was already beating at a thousand miles per minute, maybe he should calm down. He took some shaky, strained breath, keeping his eyes closed and face covered.

After about a minute later, he checked both doors before picking up his tablet, going through every camera. Chica was still in the kitchen, and now she was singing, "Pop goes the weasel." Her robotic voice was surprisingly gentle, more so than the one she had before. Probably so the kids wouldn't be as scared.

Bonnie was still in the nursery, though now he was organizing toys. He, too, seemed to be singing, but the audio for the nursery was cut out, so Mike couldn't recognize what song. Freddy was no longer in the bathrooms. He was back on stage, polishing Bonnie's guitar. Foxy was now wandering around Pirate's Cove, singing, "Jolly Sailor Bold" in a grumble, as if he was thinking deeply.

Mike glanced at the time. It was barely one A.M., but nothing had happened yet, so he assumed they were going to take it easy on him tonight. They all seemed to be doing their own thing, so they probably didn't even know he was there.

With that, he set the tablet down and relaxed more. Throughout the next few hours, the animatronics didn't once venture towards his office. Bonnie went into the supply closet to get some boxes, but other than that, they stayed on the other side of the building.

It was around five when Mike realized he needed to go. He always had a hard time holding it in, ever since the car accident when he was younger, but he feared that if he went towards the bathrooms, the animatronics would notice him, and proceed to attack. So he waited.

It was only twenty minutes later that he was squirming, doing a little pee dance as he watched the robots on his screen. Chica was washing something, and the sound of running water only made the need worse. He cursed softly, setting the tablet down. He didn't care if they noticed. He would go, and run the hell back.

Mike got up slowly, wincing as he felt the liquid in him shift and head downward a bit. He jammed a hand between his leg to hold it in, and waddled over to the bathrooms, using the darkness of the building to silently make his way over to the bathrooms. He slipped into one of the stalls, and he almost didn't get his pants open in time.

A happy sigh left him, as he relieved himself. He stood there for a moment, as his bladder emptied itself, listening out for any approaching robots. Once he finished, he zipped his pants back up. He didn't dare flush, for fear of them inspecting the bathrooms for him. He sneaked out, heading back towards the office.

Suddenly, the supply closet door opened, smacking him right in the face and sending him on his back. He blacked out for a second. When he came to, two large, blue eyes stared at him, and a gasp left the person standing a top of him. "Oh my! I'm sorry baby!" Two large paws reached out to pick him up, and it was then he realized that Freddy was about to grab him.

He screamed, scrambling to get up. He darted down the other hallway, and into his office, shutting both doors and hiding under the desk. He didn't dare get out until his watch read 7:47, and when Byron unlocked the doors, Mike got on his bike and rode away as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please~


	3. Ch. 3

Mike didn't want to go back to work after that. He knew that it was a lot worse than what had happened last night, but it still freaked him out. He had never been that close to Freddy. He had a hard time sleeping and regaining his energy for the next shift. And he set an alarm to wake up every hour, to check if he had to go. He didn't want to have another accident again.

By 11:00 P.M., he was already exhausted, and it had started snowing. He hated winter, because it was hard to ride through the storms on an old bike. But he managed, getting to the pizzeria just minutes before midnight. Byron was waiting in his car, reading a book. Mike locked up his bike, shivering as he headed to the entrance.

This time, when Byron locked him in, it wasn't just a chill that came over him. He felt terror, and it was suddenly harder to breathe. He didn't want to work there, but he had to earn money somehow. He shuddered, swiftly yet silently waking to the office. He slid into the chair, removing his snow covered jacket and dropping it on the floor.

He picked up the tablet, his icy, numb hands burning at the contact. He checked every camera. Freddy was already in the main party room, sweeping. Chica was in the nursery, putting away some clothes. Bonnie was in the kitchen, humming as he messed with something. Foxy had actually ventured out of the Pirate's Cove. He was cleaning the mirrors in the bathrooms.

Mike set down the device, rubbing his hands to try and get some feeling in his hands. He needed to come up with a better plan. He would have to go to the bathroom probably around 5, maybe earlier. He needed to somehow get to and from the bathroom without being noticed. He had barely got through last time, and he didn't want Freddy to see him again.

His thoughts were unclear, as he never was able to hold onto one thought train for too long. The wind outside kept distracting him, and he had to keep checking the cameras. He was scared that if he looked away for too long, they would come for him and stuff him into a suit.

Mike sighed, his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten at all that day, since he tried to spend most of it sleeping. He rubbed his belly. He would give anything to eat a hot slice of pepperoni pizza, sprinkled with Parmesan cheese and sausage... His stomach only growled louder at the thought, and he tensed up. What if they heard him? He tried to push thoughts of food away, but once he got going, it was hard to stop.

Burgers with drippy cheese and fried onions.... Spaghetti with buckets of sauce... Chocolate donuts that have been deep fried.... A thick juicy steak with a pink middle.... He whimpered softly, as his stomach roared with hunger. Maybe he could go to the vending machine next to the kitchen, spend his last $5 on snacks? But a check of the cameras told him that Bonnie was still there, humming and putting things in the oven. Was it food?

Mike sat back, rubbing his stomach and trying to stop thinking about food. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He was about to start relaxing when he heard footsteps. He jolted up, checking both doors. Outside the right, Freddy was creeping down. When he saw Mike, he sped up. Mike screamed, slamming the buttons and closing both doors. He crawled under the desk, checking the time, It was barely 1. He would never last like this. At least with the new upgrades, he didn't have to worry about the power going out.

Mike laid there for a good hour, curled up into himself, until he eventually drifted off to sleep, exhausted and hungry. He woke up around four, his bladder urgently telling him he needed to use the bathroom. He got up, slowly and keeping a hand between his legs to prevent any leaks. He glanced out the windows, and almost wet himself.

Bonnie and Foxy were on one side, tapping on the glass, while Freddy and Chica were on the other, knocking and saying something muffled. Mike back up into the wall, face full of horror. He was trapped. Trapped in a small room with killer robots on either side of him. And he had to pee. He looked around for something, anything he could use, but there was nothing. He whimpered, shrinking down and sitting on the floor.

The movement caused some to dribble out, and that mortified him. He didn't want to wet his pants while they were watching. He didn't want to wet himself at all. This was horrible. He shoved both hands between his legs, shaking as he tried to hold it in. His stomach sent shooting pains through him, and each movement caused a bit to leak out.

He managed an hour of holding it, hands pressed tightly against his crotch in order to keep himself from peeing. Freddy had left around ten minutes ago, but that still left three animatronics to deal with. He was trembling, eyes watering, head down. He was embarrassed that he was such a wreck.

The phone rang, and Mike yelped in surprise. Some more leaked out of him, causing the small damp spot to grow bigger. Mike didn't dare answer it, for fear of having an accident. Finally, it went to voicemail.

"Schmidt, this is Byron. I was checking the news and every part of that side of town has been snowed in. I don't think anyone can get you until Saturday. Feel free to use the employee lounge as a temporary bedroom, and you can get yourself some food from the kitchen if you're hungry, but don't go overboard. Alright, see you soon." Then the call ended.

"No!" Mike shrieked, jumping up and reaching for the phone. He got his hand on it when it started happening. He gasped, face flushing as his pants began to swiftly dampen, a large puddle forming on the floor. He shuddered, covering his face as the flow continued, to seemingly no end. This was horrible. He felt tears threatening to fall, and he couldn't hold it back.

He started crying, sobbing as he finally finished, leaving him soaking wet like a child. How could this get any worse?

That was when the power went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment~!!


	4. Ch. 4

The doors flew up, as the room became bathed in darkness. Mike yelped, backing up against the wall. He was done for. He was going to die in pee-soaked pants, and no one would care. He began crying harder, sinking down and sitting against the wall, tears rolling down his pale cheeks and his blue eyes red and puffy. He covered his face. He didn't want see the faces of those who killed him.

"Foxy, look at him! I knew Freddy shouldn't have turn off the power. We scared him half to death..."

"Would ye rather he be locked in thar, with nothin' to eat?"

"We could have found another way. Poor baby wet himself too."

"Aye, its natural to have accidents at his age. He was always a tad bit younger than all me other mateys, in the mind anyhow. All he needs be a diaper."

"I suppose. I'm gonna go in and take him to the nursery. He'll need a bath now." Bonnie stepped into the office, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. He went over to the sobbing "child" kneeling before him and touching his arm, "Mikey, it's okay~ It's just us!"

Mike jumped, and tried to scramble away. He slipped on his soggy jacket, his face slamming into the wall. This caused him to cry harder, as he held his nose. It started to bleed, and worry filled the bunny. He picked up Mikey like he was a tiny baby, and he was scrawny enough to be picked up like so.

Mike began flailing, screaming. "LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!!!!" He kicked and cried, more blood leaking out from his nose. Bonnie nearly dropped him, but held on tightly, hurrying past Chica and into the nursery. There was an additional bathroom added, one for any children who dirtied themselves beyond what a rag could clean.

Bonnie tried to tug off Mike's clothes, but his kicking increased as soon as he realized he was about to be stripped. "GET OFF ME, YOU FUCKING RAT!!" He shrieked, and he hit Bonnie as hard as he could on the nose. All he got was the normal "honk" sound, and that made Mike freeze up. That sound... he liked it. He poked Bonnie's nose again, and again, and again, and he began to giggle like a child.

Bonnie smiled. The hit had only hurt a bit, and he would punish Mike later, but right now, he had to bathe this fussy baby. He manged to get Mike down to his boxers before the smaller grew bored of the honking. He began squirming again. "Let me go! I wanna go home!" He shouted, trying to jab Bonnie in the eye. This time, the rabbit was prepared. He grabbed his wrist, and held him up, prying off the damp boxers.

He then held Mike under one arm as he started a warm bath, using some soothing scented soap to fill the tub with bubbles. Once the water was high enough, he set the fussy child in the water and turned the tap off.

Mike was flushed, red with anger and blood. He was being treated like a child! This was ridiculous! He tried to get out, but as soon as his rear was exposed, Bonnie grabbed his arm, and held him in place as he gave a hard smack to his bottom.

Mike's face only darkened, as a yelp tore out of his throat. "Bad boy, Mikey! Get back in the tub. We have to wash all the dirty stuff off." Bonnie's voice was stern, almost threatening, and it made Mike want to crawl under his bed and hide. He was lowered in the tub, and he remained there with a pout on his face.

Bonnie picked up a bottle of baby shampoo, poured some on his hand, then lathered it onto Mike's head. He had no hair, but it did clean the scars. "Once we get you all cleaned up, we can dress you in something cute, and feed you." Mike didn't want to reply, but his stomach did all the talking. It growled loudly, and Bonnie frowned. "When was the last time you ate baby? Don't worry, we'll get some nice, hot food in ya real soon~"

He picked up a bucket of bath toys from a shelf beside the tub, and dumped them in. "Here, play with these while I wash you." Rubber duckies and rubber dinosaurs floated around, and an urge to make a war between them rose in Mike. But he didn't give in. He crossed his arms, continually pouting as Bonnie rinsed off his head. He then got a scrubbie, and washed Mike's body, humming gently.

This was embarrassing to Mike, who hung his head and tried to keep some part of his dignity left. He WOULDN'T enjoy this. Not at all. He wasn't about to give in and play like part of his mind was telling him too. Bonnie rinsed him off, then drained the tub. He got up, getting a towel out of the cabinet. Mike tried to get up and step out, but he was scooped into the towel, and another hard smack was given. "No Micheal."

Mike's whole face was burning up as they entered the nursery, going over to the closet and tugging out some clothes that were around his size, maybe bigger. Bonnie also retrieved a diaper, and that was when Mike spoke up. "No! I'm an adult! I don't need a diaper!" He shouted, and he tried to get away.

Bonnie laid him on the changing table, grabbing his legs and holding them up. He smacked twice in a row, and left a stinging pain that cause Mike's eyes to water. This was horrible. This was all like a nightmare. He wished that he was just sleeping in his apartment, and that he'd wake up and not go to work that day.

Bonnie assumed Mike's stillness was compliance, so he powdered and diapered him swiftly. He pulled some footed pajamas on him. They were light blue with flower designs. He then scooped Mike up and took him to the high chair, buckling him in. Mike again resumed the angry resting face, crossing his arms and refusing to look at Bonnie.

Chica came in, followed by the other two. She was holding a tray. On it was a baby plate, with small pizza slices rolled into balls. Beside it was sippy cup, filled with milk. Foxy looked nervous. "How has he been, Bon?" Foxy asked.

"Grumpy. He has a bunch of boo-boos on his back. Old ones. I don't know what happened, but we can talk about it later. It's time for breakfast!" Bonnie chirped. Chica set the plate and sippy cup on the high chair tray, then took the other tray away. Freddy straightened his bow tie. "You've got him for now, Bonnie? I have to update Goldie on the situation."

"Yeah, don't worry." Bonnie pulled up a chair and sat in front of Mike, who was staring at his plate with hungry eyes. He didn't want to succumb to them however. They were probably just putting on an act so they can catch him when he least suspects it. The pizza did smell great though.

Freddy nodded, and he beckoned for Foxy to follow, before leaving. Foxy slinked out reluctantly. He wanted to spend more time with Mikey.

Bonnie picked up one of the pizza balls, smiling as he held it to Mike's mouth. "Eat up~ I know you're hungry~" Mike opened his mouth to say no. His stomach growled and Bonnie pushed the food in. "Mmm~ Delicious~" Mike nearly moaned at the flavor. He really really wanted food. So he pushed Bonnie's hand away, and began eating, quickly and hungrily.

"Slow down Mikey! You'll choke!" He took the plate away, but Mike had already eaten half in a few seconds. He burped, picking the milk up and trying to unscrew it. Bonnie gave him a stern face. "No. You'll make a mess."

The smaller male pouted, but he was so thirsty that he chugged it the way it was, washing down the doughy crust and sticky sauce. He reached out for the plate. Bonnie smiled. "What's the magic word, Mikey?"

Mike huffed. He didn't want to say it. But his hungry pushed down his pride. "Please." He whispered, and Bonnie set the plate back down. Mike ate a bit more slowly this time, enjoying each burst of flavor and smiling after each bite. He pretended that Bonnie wasn't there.

But the large purple rabbit was, and he was thrilled that Mike looked so happy. He couldn't wait until lunch. He had something delicious planned, and he knew Mike would appreciate it. Mike was soon finished, and after chugging the last of his milk, he burped, and threw the cup on the ground. He was disgusted with himself for giving in.

Bonnie frowned. He picked up the cup, and got a diaper wipe from the changing table, wiping off Mike's face. "Such a messy baby~" Bonnie cooed, and Mike shoved him away.

"I'm not a baby!!"

"Mikey, you keep acting out. I guess we have to punish you."

Mike felt his blood run cold. Punish? Oh no. They were going to stuff him in a suit now. He cowered away, but he was powerless as Bonnie pulled him out of the high chair and towards the door. Mike closed his eyes. He was sat in a chair, and he opened his eyes, confused. He looked around. He was sitting in a corner, his face to the wall.

"You think about what you've done while you have a time out." Bonnie crossed his arms, and Mike felt humiliated. This was fucking ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment~!!


	5. Ch. 5

Five minutes into the time out, Mike felt nothing but shame and humiliation. He was a grown male, and he should be treated as such. Not like a young child.

Ten minutes into the time out, Mike felt pissed. He shouldn't be disrespected. He should be the one ordering these robots around. He should be the one making the calls. He should be putting them in time out.

Twenty minutes into the time out, Mike started to feel anxious. He hadn't heard anything come from Bonnie. What if they left him like this forever? He was too scared to turn around.

Thirty minutes into the time out, Mike began crying. He was convinced they left him behind, and he was going to have to sit here and never have a normal life again.

Thirty-Five minutes into the time out was when Bonnie finally turned the chair around, staring hard into Mike's tear-filled eyes. ".....Are you going to be a bad boy?" He asked, after a good, hard minute of staring. Mike shook his head, wiping his eyes and trying to stop the tears from falling.

Bonnie scooped him up, holding him against his chest and shushing him softly. "It's alright Mikey... Shhhh.... Calm down.... its okay.... calm down.... I'm here...." Mike clutched onto him, sobbing into his fur. His cries died down to whimpers, and his whimpers soon ceased. He was silent, sniffling occasionally and his breathing shaky.

Bonnie went over to the biggest crib. "I think it's time for a nap~" He whispered. He laid Mike down in the crib, and he simply curled up. He was tired. He would fight back and escape after a long nap. Bonnie left for a moment, and returned with a full bottle of warm milk. He pushed it into Mike's mouth.

Instinctively, Mike began suckling, eyes drooping shut as the warm liquid entered his body. He felt himself growing heavier and heavier, until he fell asleep. Bonnie removed the bottle about a minute after Mike fell into slumber, setting it aside and pulling the chair up to crib. He sat, watching the baby sleep.

*****

Mike woke up to a wet diaper. His face turned red, and he tried to hide under the blankets, to avoid being changed. He just wanted to go to sleep, and never wake up. A paw rested on his bottom, and he shrieked from fear, trying to crawl away.

Someone picked him up, and held him to his chest. "Calm down, matey! Ye has a wet diapey is all. I'll change it for ye." Foxy patted his back, carrying him to the changing table. Mike growled and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but Foxy was too strong. Even with a plastic hook he was still terrifying.

Foxy set him on the changing table, and opened his footed pajamas. After placing a clean diaper and wipes next to him, he removed the wet one and threw it away. Mike covered his face. How long must he endure this goddamn place? He wished the snow would stop so he could run home and never leave.

Foxy wiped him clean before putting the new diaper on. "All dry! Do ye want to eat some lunch now? Bon's made some sea-worthy food for ye~!" He buttoned up Mike's clothes, then set him on the floor, holding his hand and leading him out to the party room. He wanted to show Mikey his new cove before he ate.

He pushed apart the curtains, and led him in. "Look Mikey! I got me a new ship!!" Foxy announced proudly. Mike's jaw dropped, as he looked at the pirate ship play set in awe. He wanted to go poke his head out thew windows and man the steering wheel. He took a step forward, before he realized what he was doing. He then looked away, acting uninterested.

"Come on Mikey~ Don't ye wanna play?" Foxy kneeled before him, hands resting on his knees as he smiled. Mike then got a wicked idea. He kicked Foxy in the face with all his strength before running towards the office. He had to hide.

Foxy was stunned for a moment, but he quickly recovered, and ran after the rampant child. "Mike!!!"

His yells scared Mike. Foxy was so much faster than he was. He lunged into the supply closet, closing the door behind him and falling silent. Foxy ran right by, and Mike let out a sigh of relief. He searched around for something to use as a weapon. His breathing was uneven. He was falling into an anxiety attack.

He ripped open one of the boxes on the floor. Inside were tons of pacifiers, packaged neatly. Mike didn't hesitate, He pulled out a pink one and ripped it open, shoving the thing in his mouth. He instantly calmed down as he suckled on it, eyes closing.

What was wrong with him? He always had problems like wetting the bed and being unable to drink from regular cups, but being here seemed to make it worse. He needed to get out of this god-forsaken place. He waited for a moment, listening out for any of the animatronics.

He could hear them calling his name, but it was far off. This was his only chance. He poked his head out of the closet, looking around before taking off towards the front entrance. He had no idea how he would get out, but he needed to try.

When he got to the door, he felt his blood boil with anger, and a unhappy cry left him. Byron had lied. There was barely any snow outside. He wasn't snowed in. Byron trapped him here. And he must have wanted the animatronics to do this.

With another cry tearing from his throat, he kicked and kicked the door until it burst open. By the time the animatronics made it to the front entrance, Mike was already gone, his footprints the only trace of him. He was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment~!!


	6. Ch. 6

Byron wasn't expecting a call that afternoon. He had relaxed with a big cup of hot chocolate, wearing some comfy silk pajamas, and started watching a new series he had yet to see. He was halfway through the 15th episode when his house phone rang.

"Perhaps it's just a telemarketer..." He mumbled to himself, and he ignored it, taking a big gulp of his drink. When it went to the voice mail, he didn't expect to hear Freddy's voice.

"Boss, we have some bad news. Mikey somehow got out while he was hiding from Foxy and he went into the snow. We'd go after him, but you know what the snow does to our servos and stuff. We really need ya to come out here and get him before he gets sick. We'll see if there's anything else we can do."

Byron sat up quickly, cursing under his breath as he threw the blankets off him. He dressed in record time, barely pulling on his coat as he hopped into his car. He couldn't go too fast because the roads were still icy, but he went as fast he as possibly could, worry striking his heart.

Maybe he should have gotten "snowed in" with Mike. Then he could have explained his plans to the security guard and he might not have ran off to god knows where. He could have even participated. That would be nice. He should do that when they find the poor boy.

He nearly swerved when he took the sharp turn into the pizzeria's parking lot. The four animatronics were waiting by the front entrance, their faces telling how scared they were for Mike. Byron hopped out, hurrying up to the robots.

"I'm gonna go look for Mike. You guys should make this place warm and comfy for his return. Bonnie, make sure there's some warm food. Chica, throw some clothes in the dryer for him. Foxy, go make sure we have a thermometer or anything to check if he's freezing. Freddy, you get a hot bath ready."

They all nodded, splitting off to go do as told. Byron closed the front entrance, making sure it was locked securely before returning to his car. He would head down Mike's street, and if he wasn't there, he would check his house. He just really hoped Mike was okay.

*****

Mike was shivering as he locked his apartment door behind him. But his rage fueled him, so he tore off the pajamas he was wearing and went to remove the diaper. The urge to go hit him, and he started towards the bathroom. But it was like he couldn't even hold it in for a minute.

The warm liquids exited his body swiftly and without resistance, as if it were natural to piss himself. Mike's face flushed, and he just stood there, unable to stop it from happening. He was shaking as he finally finished, and he waddled into the bathroom, tearing the diaper off and throwing it away.

This was getting ridiculous. He'd rather starve than go back to that place. He tried to turn the shower on, but no water came out. He growled, then went into his bedroom to get clothes. He found some boxers, and pulled those on, before going to the front door. Some mail laid on the floor, and he picked it up with numb fingers, going through it.

Phone bill, magazine, and a note from his landlord, explaining that all the water was cut off from the upper apartments, and that her two bathrooms were open for use. He threw the mail onto the coffee table, atop a growing pile of bills, and went into the bedroom. His mattress was still barren, as he didn't have a chance to wash his sheets and blanket.

Mike got a coat from his closet, and flopped onto the bed, curling up. He just wanted to sleep. He didn't want to do this. Life sucked. He fell asleep, never once stopping his suckling on the pacifier.

Outside the apartments, Byron sat in his car. He watched Mike's door, wondering if he should go up and get him. When he made his mind, he got out, and hurried up the flight of stairs. He rang the doorbell, waiting a minute before he rang it again, impatient.

Mike's eyes shot open, and he groaned, pulling the coat on when he got up, He zipped it up, taking the pacifier out and dropping it on the bed before going to the door and opening it. "What-" He froze up, staring at Byron. Anger ripped through him.

He lunged at his boss, who easily stopped him by grabbing his wrists and dragging him inside, locking the door behind them. Mike screamed, kicking around. "You set me up!!! You knew they would do all that shit to me!! How could you!? That was humiliating!!"

Byron dropped Mike on the couch. "Hell yeah, I did. I was trying to help you."

"Help me!?! You call them treating me like a helpless baby helping!?"

"Yes!! Because after the accident, you never grew up! Your brain was damaged, and you were forced to act mature, but you never actually matured!!"

"How the hell did you know that!?!"

"Because it happened outside of the pizzeria!! I was the one who held a fucking towel to your head while we waited for an ambulance to arrive! I was the one who told you to stay awake, who told you to tell me stories!! I was the one who kept you alive!!" Byron's fists were clenched, and he actually looked hurt. "I reprogrammed the animatronics to see you as a baby! So that you could slowly heal and grow up! I was trying to help you, Mike!!"

Those words caused the younger male to fall into a stunned silence. He stared at Byron, unsure of how to react or what to say. A small question fell from his lips. "You... did all that... to help me?" And tears began to fall, as emotions overwhelmed Mike. His head hurt and he wanted to curl up and hide.

Byron nodded. "I wanted.... you to get better... So, I'm asking you to come back. I'll even stay the whole time and supervise it. Alright? Let's go home, Mikey..." He held out his hand, and Mike took it. Byron then lifted him like he was nothing more than an infant, and carried him out to the car. He buckled him in, then drove back to the pizzeria. To Mike's new home for the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment guys~!!


	7. Ch. 7

The ride to the pizzeria was short, but it put Mike right to sleep. He always fell asleep during car rides, which was one of the many reasons he didn't drive one. He was snoring lightly, curled up and peaceful. Byron threw a smile his way, pulling into the driveway.

The animatronics waited at the door for them. When Byron got out of the car, he picked up the sleeping man and carried him in. "Is that bath ready?" He asked in a quiet voice, heading towards the nursery section.

"Yes," Freddy replied, as he followed his boss. "Does he need to be changed?"

"No. He'll be fine with just taking his bath. We need to wake him up, however." Byron stepped into the bathroom, sitting Mike up on the edge of the tub. "Wake up, Mikey~ It's bath time." He gently shook him. Mike's blue eyes opened. and his face flushed. "Don't call me that... I'm not a baby...."

"Well, don't you want to take a nice, warm bath?"

"N-not with you here!"

"Alright, Freddy can bathe you." Byron got up, and the big brown bear came in. Byron left as Freddy lifted Mike and tugged off his clothes. Even if he did agree to this, it was still embarrassing, and Mike covered his face. He didn't want to be handled like he was so helpless, but Byron had insisted that it would help.

Freddy lowered him into the water, running a paw over the boo-boos on his back. "Mikey... how did you get these, baby?" Freddy asked softly, his voice a deep rumble that made Mike feel very warm and safe. The human male looked up at the bear, pursing his lips.

"....I don't know. I think I got them after the accident..."

"Accident?"

"I was in a car accident when I was little. That's why I have these scars." He pointed to his head. "That's why I can't grow hair."

"You still are little, Mikey~"

"I mean... when I was littler..." He shook his head. "Nevermind. But I can't remember anything of my life before the accident. And they were there after accident."

"I see..." Freddy leaned forward and gently kissed Mike's nose. "Well, my baby, don't worry. You're safe now. None of us will let anything happen to you. We love you Mikey." His words filled Mike with a flurry of emotions, and he looked away so that his tears would be hidden.

Freddy grabbed the soap, and started to clean him off. Mike protested the whole time, saying he was old enough to wash himself. Freddy allowed him to try, but Mike wasn't strong enough to scrub away the worst of the problem. So it was mostly up to the robotic bear to do the washing.

They were playing with some bubbles when the door creaked open, and Foxy poked his head in. "Aye mateys~ I bet me socks that Mikey has a craving for some food~ Time to set sail towards the kitchen~!!" He handed Freddy the towel, and the bear lifted Mike, swaddling him efficiently when the human tried to squirm away.

He took him to the changing table, laying him down and drying him off. Mike let out some squeaks when his lower parts were rustled from being dried, but he kept his tongue. His bottom was exposed for any smacks the bear could deliver.

Freddy lathered an anti-rash cream onto Mike's parts, then put powder and a diaper on him. He picked out a onsie that was red, with blue polka dots, and let Mikey pick between some blue pants or green pants. He picked the blue ones, and Freddy put them on him.

He set Mike down and Foxy took his hand. "To the kitchen, matey~" This time, he kept a tighter grip, and some guilt fluttered through the human. Did he hurt Foxy when he kicked him? He didn't want to believe so.

Soon, the smell of burgers floated towards them the closer they went towards the kitchen. Mike's stomach flip flopped and growled with hunger, and his mouth began watering. He couldn't believe he was already so hungry. When the entered the room, the smell had intensified, and Mike was licking his lips in anticipation. Chica and Bonnie were making baby sized sandwiches, three of them at Byron's command.

"Well, look who's ready to eat~!!" Chica chirped, pouring some juice into a sippy cup and screwing it shut. Mike shyed away, looking down and not speaking. He hadn't spent that much time with the chicken, so he didn't know how to really act around her. 

"Aw~ Don't be shy, sweetie~" She picked him up and set him in the high chair they had set up for him, strapping him in and adorning him with a bib. "There~ All nice and clean." Bonnie came over with the plate, and Mike felt his stomach growl even louder. He reached for it, and yanked it from the rabbit's hands, eating quickly. He started hiccuping after his first burger, so he took a long drink of the juice before starting on the second.

The animatronics watched, standing close enough to help if their baby started choking. Luckily, that never happened, and soon Mike was finished, burping and yawning. He felt sleepy after such a big meal, but he didn't want to nap just yet. He wanted to watched T.V. or something. He looked around, then reached up to Bonnie. "I wanna watch the T.V." He stated plainly.

"Alright~" Bonnie smiled as he unbuckled Mike from his high chair. He carried him into the nursery, over to the small barbie T.V. in the corner. He put Mike down, and went to grab a movie from the shelf. Mike laid on his stomach, watching the bunny move around.

Bonnie returned with a VHS and pushed it into the slot. "Time for a movie~" He chirped, turning the T.V on and playing it. Mike groaned when he saw the title.

Muppets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those comments really helped motivate me~ Leave some more~!!


	8. Ch. 8

The movie was actually a lot better than Mike had anticipated. He found himself completely engrossed with the colors and plot, and he had a hard time when he wanted to look away. He stayed on the floor the whole time, watching with wide, interested eyes. He heard the animatronics moving around behind him, yet he paid no attention to him.

It seemed too soon when the movie ended, and Mike was about to protest when an urge ran through his body. He had to go. And not the kind he was comfortable with. He whimpered softly, looking around to make sure he was alone before getting up and hurrying to the bathroom.

He tried to turn the handle, but panicked when he noticed it was babyproof. He desperately turned and turned it, but the door remained close. Mike winced as another sharp urge ran through him. He didn't want to. Not in a diaper. Not like this.

When a few more minutes went by of him pathetically trying to open the bathroom door, he felt a final urge before it happened. His body betrayed him, as he stood there, leaning against the door with both hands on the handle. He shuddered as the waste exited his body, the pain shooting over him ad causing him to start crying.

It wasn't long before he finished, standing there with a full diaper and basically trapped in his own mess. It was horrible, and the gross feeling made his cries louder. Chica hurried in, worry on her face. "Mikey? Mikey? What's wrong baby?" She came over, and if he didn't want the waste to move about, he would have moved away.

"N-no! Leave me alone!" He screeched, pressing his face against the door to hide his tears. Chica frowned, and looked him up and down. She could see he was trying to get in the bathroom, and his awkward stance was enough to tell her what had happened.

"Mike, you need to tell one of us if you wanna go like a big boy. You don't know how to use a potty yet." She picked him up, and he went limp, whimpering at the disgusting things he felt. She hummed softly as she carried him to the changing table, and she laid him down. She was quick about changing him, cleaning his bottom thoroughly and putting some powder on him to make him feel better before a clean diaper was put on him. She disposed of the dirty diaper, and put him in the playpen. "I'm gonna go get something sweet, for being a good boy~ Stay here~" And she went off.

Mike was still sniffling, completely embarrassed by the whole event. After the accident, he had to wear diapers for awhile because he couldn't hold anything in. He basically had to be re-potty trained. Was he relapsing? Was that why he couldn't hold it in as well as he used to?

He looked around at all the toys, and his attention was instantly captivated by something in a corner. He crawled over, grabbing the item. It was a shiny, sparkly, bouncy ball. He smiled, bouncing it lightly before turning around and facing the wall. He tossed the ball against the wall, and when it bounced back, he tossed it again.

Back and forth, he played like this, smiling widely. He never knew where the ball would exactly go, so he had to make sure it wouldn't escape from the boundaries.

Chica came into the room, holding a plate. On it was a small, chocolate chip cupcake, with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles. She set in on a small table, and went over to Mike, picking him up. Mike began to throw a fit, flailing and pointing to the sparkly ball on the floor. "I'm playing!!"

"Mike, it's treat time~ Then, we should lay you down for a nap." Chica went back to the table with him, sitting the scrawny male down and fastening a bib around his neck. She picked up the cupcake, removing the wrapper delicately and holding it up to Mike's mouth. "Eat up." She smiled.

Mike was huffing, mad about being torn away from his game, but he accepted the cupcake, taking the whole thing in his mouth and chewing it slowly, enjoying the flavor. Chica wiped away the crumbs on his mouth, then picked him up, taking him to the crib and laying him down. She tucked him in, then turned the mobile on before leaving. Mike stared at the slowly spinning machine, the soft music it played lulling him into a deep, peaceful sleep.

*****

The night was windy, the snow being strewn about by the gusts. It seemed like a blizzard was building, blanketing the town in a white, cold coat. The piercing needles of snow and ice would stop any sane being from venturing into the tundra the city had become. But he wasn't sane. He was far from it, due to years and years of the same threat every night. night after night. No, he was jittery, frightened, and even had lost weight from the paranoia. He was small, yes, but that wouldn't stop him from his goal.

He hated the animatronics. Sure, in the morning he actually liked them, even had a favorite, but it didn't matter. He wasn't about to let another kid suffer through what he did. He parked his car in the parking lot next doors, gripping the crowbar and bolt cutters tightly when he got out. His windbreaker did little to stop the blend of ice and snow in the air, but he ignored it, hiking over to the side entrance. It was where they dumped the garbage for the truck to pick up the next day and dispose of it.

He used the bolt cutter to remove the lock on the outside, and the crowbar to pry open the metal door. The inside lock gave, and the door swung open. He shivered as he came in, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He removed his damp jacket, rubbing his shoulder with one hand as he ventured into the dark building. He felt fear jump through him. The animatronics were not onstage. This was a setback.

He then heard a sound from the supply closet, and his fear intensified. He gulped quietly, brandishing his crowbar as a weapon and moving towards the sounds. The door to the closet was yawned open, and someone was organizing things in there. He took a breath, and the sounds stopped.

Freddy closed the door, a box of miscellaneous items under his arm. A look of surprise crossed his face when he saw him, and the human reacted. He swung his crowbar down onto Freddy's face, hitting him in the jaw and making the bear stumble backwards and drop the box.

He swung again, hitting Freddy's eye, and again, this time hitting his arm. Freddy then grabbed the bar, and bent it, yanking it from the other's hand and tossing it aside. He backed up, now fully aware of what the bear could do. He was slowly as he back stepped, and he went right into the arms of Bonnie. The rabbit growled, taking the human's arms in one paw and dragging him into the backroom.

He whimpered, closing his eyes. He hoped being stuffed into a suit wasn't too painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback. I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go, but all the comments and kudos makes me want to just write more and more. Thank you~!
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment telling what you like so far and what should happen next. ^_^


	9. Ch. 9

Byron groaned, opening his eyes slowly as he was shaken awake. Foxy was by the side of the couch he was sleeping on. The boss had taken up residence in the employee lounge, and he didn't look too happy about being waken up in the middle of the night. "What is it...?"

"Captain, a man broke in and attacked Freddy."

"What?!" He got up quickly, changing from his pajamas quickly. "Where's Mike?"

"Still in the dreamlands~ Chica went over to guard the nusery."

"Good." Byron was soon fully dressed, and Foxy led him to the backroom. "What did you guys do with him?"

"Exactly as ye ordered for us to do if someone broke in. Tied 'im to a chair and put a mask on his head to shut him up."

"Good, good..." Byron straightened his tie before he stepped into the dimly lit room. Bonnie was screwing a new eye into Freddy's head, the old one laying on the table, cracked and damaged. In the corner of the room, facing the wall, was the man. He was bound the chair, and he had a Freddy head on him. He was squirming, trying to break free of the bindings.

Byron growled slightly, going over and turning the chair around. "You think you can just break into my pizzeria and fuck with my property? If I wasn't so keen on keeping this place child-safe, I'd let these robots rip you apart." He pulled the head off, and was shocked by what he saw underneath.

"...Scott?! What the hell?!" The head of security sat in the chair before him, his eyes dark and accompanied by bags. He was glaring at his boss. Scott was the one who was in charge of training the employees. But since he had a second job, he usually put the instructions over the phone.

Byron was furious that the employee he trusted the most had betrayed him. He couldn't stop his rage. He backhanded Scott. "I expected more out of you!!"

"I wasn't going to let these damn bots fuck with that kid as much as they fucked with me!!" He screamed, gritting his teeth and hissing. "That kid is already fucked up. You think being around these monsters will make him better?!"

Byron slapped him again. "He is not fucked up! He has mental health issues, and I have reprogrammed the bots to cater to the needs he has!"

"Bullshit!! They're going to killed him!!"

"You wanna see for yourself!?!" He turned to the robots. "Scan him. Store him and remember him as you remember Mike." They obeyed, each taking a turn to scan the head of security. Foxy retrieved Chica so she could also scan him, and she quickly returned to keep an eye on Mike.

During this, Scott kept quiet. He didn't know what they had planned for him, and he was terrified. Byron would probably let them shove him into a suit. He looked mad enough to do so. Would this be his last moment? So many things he had yet to do, and here he was, life cut short by robots and a madman.

"Take him to be 'changed'..." Byron ordered, and Bonnie untied Scott, slinging him over his shoulder and marching towards a new section of the building. The male sighed, saying his last prayers in his head. He hoped his death would be quick and as painless as possible.

They entered a dark room, and Scott couldn't make out anything. He was laid down and his pants were stripped from him. He felt his face grow hot. "What are you doing!?" He shrieked, trying to squirm away. Right after he said that, he heard someone start to cry. Chica's voice cut through the dark. "Oh, its okay baby~ It's okay~" He heard her leave the room, the crying person leaving with her.

Bonnie huffed, "Be quiet~! You woke the baby!" The rabbit stripped Scott's boxers and shirt off too. The human was puzzled and humiliated. Baby? There was a baby here? He instinctively covered his lower parts with his hands, but Bonnie smacked them away, and lifted his legs.

Then he put a diaper on Scott.

"What the fuck!?!" He screamed, flailing and trying to get away from the deranged robot. Bonnie gave him a firm smack to his bottom, and Scott tensed up, biting his lip. That hurt, The robot pulled some footed pajamas onto Scott, and picked him up as if he were no more than a baby. "Its late~ Time for a nap~"

He was laid in a crib, and swaddled tightly before a bottle of milk was pushed into his mouth. Scott struggled to get free of his bindings, as the rabbit insistently pushed the bottle more into his mouth. Scott tried to turn his head away, but the robot placed his hand on his cheek and held it in place. He was trapped. Scott struggled more, but the milk was steadily spilling into his mouth.

Finally, he gave up, going limp and swallowing the liquid in his mouth. He swallowed again and again, until he was slowly suckling on the bottle. The milk was warm, and tasted sweet. Scott felt himself grow tired, and his eyes drooped shut. He fell asleep, unaware that this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today. I ran out of ideas for this one. I'm a little bit stumped on where to go next. Please leave a comment saying what you think should happen. Thanks for all the amazing support, :D


	10. Ch. 10

Scott felt a familiar pain in his gut when he awoke from his restless nap. He groaned, curling up and trying to hold it in. He was still firmly trapped in his blanket prison, and his stomach was full of liquid, as well as his bladder.

He struggled to free his arms, but every movement sent pains into his gut and lower regions, and whimpers escaped his throat. It hurt, and some of the urine leaked out. He went still, breathing shaky and trying to focus on keeping his bladder from spilling its contents.

As he laid there in silence, the nursery door opened, and the big rabbit slipped in, his hums soft and calming. He turned on the light, breaking out into a big smile when he noticed Scott was awake. "Good morning baby~ Are you hungry?"

Bonnie came over and swiftly removed the blankets. Instantly, Scott's hands came down to rest on his crotch, trying to hold it in. He didn't want to piss in a diaper, he wasn't a baby. Even so, a bit more dribbled out, and he whimpered again.

Bonnie noticed this, and felt his diaper, smiling gently. "Oh baby, its okay~ I'll change you right after, so you won't have to sit in a wet diaper~" He picked him up and took him to the changing table. Scott squeezed his eyes shut as he felt some more dribble out. His face was growing hot.

"Do you need some help? I know it can be a little hard to go~" Bonnie laid him on his back, and lightly pressed down on his stomach, massaging gently and singing a slow, calming song. Scott tensed up as soon as the hands made contact with his skin, and the pressure, as little as it was, caused the dams to burst.

He groaned and pressed his hands against his crotch harder, but it was no use. He swiftly filled the diaper with his piss, the warm fluids spilling out and dampening the table below him. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he began to softly cry from the embarrassment. Bonnie rubbed his tummy, shushing his cries and mumbling, "Its okay baby~ I can clean it up~"

The animatronic waited until Scott relaxed after a few seconds, signaling he had finished his business, before swiftly changing him. The wiping caused some less than pleasant reactions in his lower areas for Scott, but he was sniffling and trying to stop his tears. A new, bigger diaper was put on him, and he felt another wave of embarrassment.

"All better~!" Bonnie chirped, as he changed Scott into a light blue onsie and some red pants, as well as pink booties. He cradled Scott in his arms as he headed over the high chair, ignoring how much the "baby" struggled to free himself.

"Let me go, you metallic pricks!!" He screamed, ramming his fist into Bonnie's cheek. The metal was hard, and instantly, the pain shot through his fist and caused him to yelp. Bonnie frowned, huffing and turning around swiftly, entering the bathroom. "I will not allow you to say such things, my little kit."

The animatronic picked up a bar of soap, sat Scott on the toilet, and pushed the soap into his mouth. Scott instantly spat the bar out at Bonnie, letting out an angry screech. Bonnie's eyes flickered to black, and he picked up Scott, giving his bottom a harsh smack before sitting him once more and putting the soap back in his mouth.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut as the stinging pain spread over his butt, and the horrid taste in his mouth brought tears forth, but he didn't cry. He sat there, still and trying not to swallow any of the soap down. Some saliva was building up in his mouth, and it started to dribble down his cheek.

Ten minutes passed, before Bonnie made him spit the soap into the garbage and rinse out his mouth. He then carried Scott back to the high chair, where Chica had set up a hash brown and scrambled eggs breakfast. The human was still, unwanting to move, unwilling to submit yet unwilling to protest at the same time.

Chica took Scott from Bonnie, strapping him into the chair and getting a spoonful of the eggs ready for him. "Open up~ Here comes the choo choo train~" She placed the spoon at his lips.

Scott raised his hand to slap the spoon away, but one angry look from Bonnie caused him to shrink down in his seat, and open up his mouth slowly. He accepted the food with an angry huff, eating slowly and silently. He hated to admit, but the meal was actually good, and his stomach growled for more.

Soon, he cleared his plate, and a loud belch left him. He covered his mouth, face flushing from embarrassment. Chica giggled, cleaning his mouth with a wet wipe before picking him up and taking him to the play pen. "I think its time for the babies to have playtime?" She chirped, glancing over at Bonnie.

The rabbit nodded, cleaning the high chair off and taking the dishes. "I'll tell Freddy to bring our other bundle of joy here, so they can have some fun~" He smiled, leaving to go to the kitchen.

"While he gets your playmate, let's get some toys out, huh Scotty?" Chica cooed, setting him down on the floor next to the toybox. She pulled some items out, setting them in front of him and grinning. "What do you want to play with?" She asked.

The human didn't reply. Their words had registered in his head, and he was panicking. What did they mean? Did they have an actual baby here? What they do with Micheal Schmidt? He was really starting to worry. He pushed the toys away and crossed his arms, turning his head away.

Chica frowned, but the approaching footsteps caused a smile to break out on her face. "My baby!" She cheered, getting up and heading over to Freddy, who had entered the room. The bear was holding a large bundle, and he looked happy.

"He ate without a fuss, and even let us burp him. Already had his diapey changed and he seems to be in a good mood. We played peekaboo too~!" He seemed very proud. Chica giggled, taking the bundle and heading back to the play pen.

"Good~! Now Scotty, its time to play..." She unwrapped the bundle, and set a suprised Mike in front of an equally shocked Scott. "...with baby Mikey~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My motivation is down, and I have a lot of things coming up, including an anniversary. Anyway, leave a comment~ Suggest what should happen next?


	11. Ch. 11

Mike and Scott didn't speak or look at each other until the animatronics left the room, to wash the sheets and dirty clothes. Once they were completely alone, Scott finally hissed, "They trapped you too? This is ridiculous! We need to get out of here!!"

Mike's face tinged red, and he looked down. "Yeah.... trapped...." He wasn't sure if he would be able to tell the other that he agreed to this. Scott stood up, waddling over to the gate of the play pen. It came up to nearly his chest, and would be a pain in the ass to climb over.

"Mike, get over here and give me a boost!" He tried to push the gate over, but it was bolted to the ground, and hardly moved. He grumbled, looking over at the other male to see if he was coming over. What he saw sent anger and confusion through him. Mike had crawled over to the blocks and was stacking them, eyes lit up like a child.

"Schmidt! What the hell are ya doing?!" He snapped, stomping over and kicking the blocks down. "We are not children, and we will not play like ones. Let's get the fuck out of here!" Mike looked surprised that Scott had ruined his building, and he also stood up.

"Leave me alone, you bully!" He shoved the older male, crossing his arms and huffing. "I don't have to listen to you!"

"Stop acting like a goddamn baby!!" Scott tackled Mike, trying to force him down. "You will listen to me!"

"Get off!" And Mike began screaming in anger, kicking and flailing as Scott reared back his fist for a punch. Something grabbed his wrist, and a dark, deep voice that sent chills into them spoke. "Babies should not play so rough...."

Mike and Scott both looked up, and screeched from terror. A golden face with dark eyes stared down at them, blood stained on his muzzle. Scott tried to wrestle his arm free, and he began crying, terrified for his life. Mike wiggled himself free and hid behind the slide, whimpering. His diaper was now soaked, his bladder having released from the fear.

Scott went limp, sobbing and eyes closed. He was going to die. His diaper slowly filled up with piss, and he started coughing, as tears rolled down his face. His wrist was released, and he laid on the carpet, curling up into himself.

"Goldie? What are you doing out of the kitchen? You haven't even washed off that pizza sauce from last nights dinner." Bonnie had stepped in, holding a basket of new clothes. Goldie shrugged, standing up. "The babies were fighting, so I came to stop them. They need a diaper change too..."

"Well, I can change Mikey..." Bonnie set the basket down and went over to the human hiding behind the slide. "Come on baby.... let's change you..." The rabbit cooed, picking up the shaking child. He went over the changing table, and started to undress Mike. Goldie picked up Scott, carrying him over to other changing table.

New diapers were put on the boys, and they were redressed, into something more comfy and appropriate for play time. Goldie then took both of them to the playpen, and sat with them, pulling a book off the shelf. "Its story time...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter.... I'm kinda loosing my inspiration... Leave a comment,


	12. Ch. 12

Goldie read them Snow White, which Scott, as much as he hated to say, was very captivated by. Mike fell asleep half way through, so Bonnie swooped in and tucked the boy away in his crib for a nap.

Scott was almost disappointed when the story ended, but he hid that fact. He kept his arms crossed, and had given the others the cold shoulder.

"Come on Scotty~" Goldie purred, petting his head and picking him up. "Let's get you some healthy snacks." His gruff voice was a terrifying, yet oddly attractive rumble, but Scott refused to be handled so easily. He screeched in anger, and slammed his foot against Goldie's cheek. He mentally thank his karate and gymnastics lessons he took when he was younger.

The golden furred bear went silent. The blow didn't hurt physically, but emotionally. A rage soon followed, and he held Scott under one arm, heading over to a big rocking chair and seating himself. He set Scott over his knee, and delivered a harsh smack to his behind.

Scott yelped out, face flushing and cock stirring at the attention. He sort of had a thing for certain types of pain, like this kind, and the humiliation only added to his arousal. He struggled to get away before his growing erection was felt, but only received two more hard swats.

"Bad boy, Scotty." His deep voice wasn't helping. "We do not hit or kick."

"Fuck you!" He spat, cheeks burning. He wasn't just rebelling to get away. He craved getting hit again, and he wanted it. "Go die, you robotic piece of shit!"

Goldie growled, the sound sending chills into the human, and one by one, five more spanks were delivered, before the final sixth one.

Each hit sparked more pleasure, each building his climax rapidly as his cock pressed against Goldie's leg and rubbed the soft material of his diaper. The sixth spank hurt his sore ass severely, but it also brought him over the edge.

He squeaked, trembling and squirming as his orgasm washed over him, cum filling his diaper as he shot load after load. Soon, he was finished, ashamed and spent, and he began to silently cry, trying to cover his face.

Satisfied, and thinking his punishment went through, Goldie picked Scott up and carried him him to his crib, laying him down. "Nap time. You're also in time-out. So no toys." He reached for the Foxy plushie in the crib, and Scott reacted instantly.

"No!!" He screamed, tackling the plush and holding it underneath his body. "I need it!!" But the bear didn't listen. He easily took it away and put it on a high shelf before leaving the room.

Scott stared at the plushie, eyes starting to water, and he began to wail, rocking back and forth lightly. He was trapped in a pizzeria with animatronics, his co-worker, his boss, and was sitting in a crib in a sticky diaper, crying over the loss of a toy. Was he loosing his mind?

After what felt like an eternity, Byron came in, dressed down a bit and wearing a sweater that said "Mr. Mom." It would have been hilarious if Scott wasn't so distraught over the loss of his toy. Byron set his steaming mug down, going over to Scott with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong baby?" He cooed, reaching down and lifting Scott up. He was rather strong, and Scott was a bit surprised. Being called baby was new, and it felt nice. He looked away, unable to answer. Byron felt his diaper, then took him to the changing table, lying the younger male down and stripping him of his pants. He removed the diaper, raising an eyebrow when it was a white substance instead of a yellow liquid.

Tossing the soiled diaper away, he smiled. "Aw, you came in your diaper. Silly boy. Were you playing with yourself?" His voice was soft, and slightly smug. Scott didn't want to admit he got off on being spanked, so he nodded timidly, biting his lip.

"Let me make you feel better." Byron's voice was a purr, and his warm hand wrapped around Scott's cock, giving it a soft squeeze. Scott let out a squeak, which was then followed by a weak moan.

Byron began to stroke, slow and soft, teasing the boy. It was an amazing feeling, to be touch by the other, and Scott panted, eyes closing as he bucked mindlessly into Byron's fist. It was tight, and soon lubed by his own pre-cum, which the older male was milking right out of him.

Byron leaned down and took half of the organ right into his mouth, tongue gliding over the sensitive tip and lapping up the cum. Scott couldn't think anymore. He felt close, and he tried to warn the other, but all that left him was strangled cry, and a moaned word which he couldn't remember, and he was cumming, body jerking.

He didn't know how much Byron swallowed, and he passed out, going limp. The boss smirked as he swallowed the last drop, pulling the softening member from his mouth and straightening. He cleaned Scott up with some wipes, and put a fresh diaper on him before swaddling him and laying him down in his crib.

He left quickly, unaware of their flustered onlooker.

Mike stared with wide eyes as his boss left the room. His mind was blank and his cock was throbbing, awakened by the scene that had just unfolded. He whimpered softly, sliding a hand down and into his diaper, gripping his cock and giving it a few clumsy strokes. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax, and he moaned the same word Scott did as he thought of Byron.

"D-daddy~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking it? I feel some inspiration returning. ^^'


	13. Ch. 13

Freddy groaned as he opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep backstage, on a pile of curtains. As he got up, his metal joints creaked, and he knew he was getting old. He slowly shuffled over to the nursery, wondering if the babies were awake yet and ready for playtime. He wondered why they were so hard to handle, but he then remembered that babies didn't think like adults, so he shrugged it off.

The animatronic stepped into the darkened nursery, a smile appearing when he saw Mike sitting up and babbling to himself. When the human noticed the robot, he instantly stopped, shying away as Freddy approached. It was pretty adorable in the bear's eyes.

"Good morning Mikey~ Do you want me to go get Foxy?" He definitely knew that the younger would be happier if Foxy was around, as he was Mike's favorite. The boy was silent as he pondered over what he wanted to say, then he simply shook his head and reached for the bear.

"Up!" He chirped, a smile forming on his face. Freddy felt as if he were about to cry. The baby wanted him! It was amazing, and he hadn't thought Mikey would be so willing to spend time with the bear yet. The animatronic lifted Mike out of the crib, feeling his diaper and chuckling when he felt it was full. "My baby~ you went potty in your sleep~ Let's change you?"

Mike flushed when he was carried over to changing table, He wasn't about to tell the other that he was awake when he had pissed himself. Freddy changed him quickly, cooing at Mike and dressing him in clean clothing, "All done~ Wanna go play?" He gestured to the playpen, and Mike nodded, excited.

Freddy carried him over, setting him on the floor and opening the toy box. "Let's see.... we got some dollies?" He pulled out various dolls, handing them to Mike to see if he would want to play with them. The human's eyes lit up, and he began to babble once more, making no sense to the bear. Yet Freddy was content with just watching, as Mike went into his own world.

It was twenty minutes before Mike got bored of the toys, and he tossed them back in the toy box. "......I want daddy." He mumbled, cheeks darkening as those words escaped involuntarily. Freddy tilted his head. "Mike.... you don't have a daddy-"

"Yes I do!" He stomped his foot, now angry that the bear was telling him such things. "I want daddy!" And when Freddy just gave him a puzzled look, he began crying, sitting down and bawling. Freddy hurried to him, trying to pick him up. Mike flailed away, screeching, "I want daddy! Daddy!" He got up and hid under the slide. "I want Daddy Byron..." He whimpered.

Then it clicked in the bear's head, and he gave a gentle smile. "Ooooh. Okay baby~ I can take you to your daddy?"

"No, bring him here! ......Please...."

"Of course baby~" Freddy got up and hurried to go find his boss. Scott had woken up when Mike had started crying, and he felt very grumpy from being disturbed from a nice nap. He stood up in his crib, glaring at the younger male. "Shut up, ya brat. We're adults, we don't need Byron. That man is holding us hostage."

"Don't talk bad about daddy!" Mike hissed, crossing his arms and glaring at the other. "Daddy is doing this to help me, and I actually enjoy this! You're being punished in one of the best ways possible, so suck it up!"

"Say to my face, motherfucker!" Scott growled. "Or should I say, daddyfucker!" Mike gasped, his big blue eyes filling with tears. "I.... you cursed! I'm telling daddy!"

"Daddy can go fu-"

"Daddy can what?" Byron stepped in, holding a small basket and a mug of hot cocoa. Scott felt color rush to his cheeks, and he instantly looked away, biting his lip. Mike gave a smug look, sitting down and grinning at Byron. "Daddy, Scotty said a bad word! He's a potty mouth!"

"Did he now?" Byron set his items down on a shelf, heading over to the other male and picking him up. Scott began to squirm, whining. "Let me go!" He demanded, but Byron chuckled. "Nope. Potty mouths get punished..."

He carried him into the bathroom, sitting him down on the closed toilet and grabbing a bar of soap. "Put this in you mouth, Scott," Byron told him.

"No, what the f-"

The older male cut the younger off by shoving the bar in his mouth and clasping his hand over his mouth. Scott's eyes widened, and he tried to fight the other off, to get the horrid taste from his mouth. But Byron was a lot stronger, and kept a firm hold on him.

Ten minutes of whimpering, squirming, muffled shrieking, and Scott gave up, sitting there with tears beginning to roll down his face. Byron removed his hand, and Scott didn't spit the bar out, as he didn't want to fight anymore. He sat there obediently, not even moving as Byron stepped out of the room to tend to Mike. He wondered if he was going to be stuck here forever, trapped in the fantasies of his boss.

He felt alone, and miserable, and when the urge to go arose, he just let it happen, now sitting in a soaked diaper. When twenty minutes had passed, Foxy stepped in, taking the soap from Scott and helping him rinse his mouth out. He then carried the sad child to the changing table, putting a new diaper on him and changing his clothes to something warm, as the heater was starting to break.

Scott clung onto the animatronic, enjoying the comfort of his fur. Foxy carried him to the kitchen, where Byron and Mike already were. The older man was listening to Mike babble away about nothing, sipping his cocoa and reminding Mike to eat every now and then. Foxy buckled Scott into his own high chair, setting a meal of chicken noodle soap and crackers in front of him.

He couldn't deny he was starving, so Scott dug in, ignoring the other humans in the room. Foxy watched him eat, cleaning his face occasionally and talking to him. His words were droned out, as Scott was too engrossed in his meal.

Goldie came into the room, holding a box of food. "Boss, the new stuff came in today. Do you want us to put them away now?"

"Yeah, go ahead. We can handle the babies right now."

"Right." Goldie went over the pantry, closing the door behind him. Scott watched him, and idea forming in his head. His way out. They must have a door open if they are bringing boxes in, so if he were to find that door, and sneak out, he could alert the police of him being kidnapped! He just needed to find an opening...

Scott looked up at Foxy, faking a sweet smile. "Foxy.... can we explore? I never get to have fun here."

"Of course, matey~" The robot unbuckled Scott, set him down, and took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Where do ye want to start?"

"The back? I heard there was treasure there!" It was difficult to sound excited, but he tried his hardest. Luckily, the fox fell for it.

"Treasure? We best be searching then!" Foxy laughed, taking Scott towards the back door. When it came in sight, Scott nearly jumped for joy. It was wide open, and the fence wasn't very big, so it was probably going to be easy to jump. He knew he couldn't outrun Foxy, but he could outsmart him.

"Foxy! Let's play tag!" He cheered, pulling his hand free. "You're it!" And he ran towards the bathrooms. Foxy laughed, speeding after him. "Imma get ya laddie!"

Scott turned a corner, and hid behind the bathroom door. Foxy ran right in and into the male portions, checking the stalls. Scott darted away, and towards the backdoor. His freedom was only inches away-

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as Goldie stood in the door, carrying a.... dead body? He screamed, his head spinning, and he turned to run away from the murderous bear. He slipped on some snow that had been tracked in, and his head slammed against the corner of the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! Hope this makes up for it! Please tell me what you think should happen next. :3


	14. Ch. 14

Mike had wandered away from Byron when the man was conversing with Chica, no intentions of hiding or being bad. He just wanted to look around. He wanted to see the upgrades the pizzeria had gone through. If Byron came looking, he would tell him what he had wanted, then apologize if the other was upset.

He turned a corner, just in time to see Scott's head collide with a wall corner. When the older male's body crumpled to the ground, blood began to pool around his head. Mike felt like the world was in slow motion, as he watched Goldie hurry over to the limp body and carefully cradle him.

".......ou okay?" Goldie's words were muffled as a searing pain spread through the former night guard's head. He began to cry, frightened by the blood, the pain, the bear. He backed up, before falling on his bottom and curling into a fetal position.

Byron came from around the corner, eyes widening. "Goldie?! What the hell happened?!"

"Little one got scared by me and that new dolly. He slipped on some snow and hit his head. Get Mikey, I'll take him to the infirmary and treat his head."

"Screw that, you take Mikey. I'll take him to the hospital." Byron took Scott from Goldie and carried him out to his car, laying him in the back before speeding off. Meanwhile, Goldie had called over Foxy to take Mike while he cleaned the blood off his paws and the floor.

The animatronic fox held Mike close to him as he went into the nursery, shutting the door and turning the lights low. A nap would probably help the baby. Mike had reduced to a sniffling mess, blue eyes tired and full of unfallen tears. Yet he was calming down, burying his face into the soft red fur and inhaling the scent of lemons and flowers. It was nice, and it reminded him of his mother.

His mother... what was she like? She died during the car accident, his dad told him. She wasn't a good woman, apparently, but every small memory he did have of her was positive and pure. Maybe she was only bad to everyone but him? His head hurt when he tried to remember, so he quietly whimpered, and tried to shake his mind from thoughts.

Foxy felt his diaper, then laid him down when he saw that it was dry. "Nap time, honey~" He cooed. Then he started to sing a lullaby, his deep and silky voice sending the human right into a slumber.

 

***

The beeping of a machine was what awoke Scott from his slumber, and he winced as bright light seeped into his eyes. Where the hell was he? He couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was that he was in some sort of hospital. He was in them a lot as a child, so it was like a second home to him.

Byron was in a chair next to his hospital bed, face buried inside of an old magazine that was probably dated for three years ago. Scott felt like he should be angry at the older man, but for some reason, he couldn't muster up the anger.

So he just laid there, eyes dull, as he watched the man look through an old magazine and chew on his lip. Byron looked very worried, and he felt bad. He should tell him he was okay. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a weak whimper left him.

Byron jumped up, coming over and running a hand through his hair. His words were muffled and distorted, but Scott deciphered out the words "Baby", "accident", and "love". He whimpered again, and his tired eyes widened as he felt his diaper suddenly become soaked with urine. He didn't even feel the urge. He began to cry softly, embarrassed and disgusted. Byron shushed him with loving coos, then changed him swiftly.

Over the next few hours, doctors and nurses came and went, and he wet himself twice more. Each time, Byron would calm him, change him, then baby him. It was oddly nice. He was changed by a nurse into some regular clothes, then put in a wheelchair. Byron took him out into the car, buckling him in before taking the injured man to the pizzeria.

The ride was mostly silent. Halfway there, Byron spoke. "I'm so sorry you got hurt Scott. I care about you so much... and I let you get hurt...." The elder man sighed. "I'm a really bad father. I did this to help Mikey, and you got tied up in this.... I shouldn't have kept you at the pizzeria. When you get better, you're free to leave. I'm sorry-"

"D-daddy...." Scott whimpered, eyes closing. "I... I love you Daddy...."

Byron felt a happiness swell up in him, and he couldn't stop smiling after that. He kept talking to Scott, the younger male content with just listening to his daddy talk. Why was he so relaxed now? Perhaps it was the drugs the doctors gave him. But he did know one thing now: he was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Been dealing with life. Have this.


	15. Chapter 15 (Notice Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a request at the end. Sorry for the short chapter.

“......e…..”

“Mmm…..”

“.....keeeee……”

“Hmmm…..?”

“...ike~”

“Wha…?”

“Wake up Mikey~”

Big blue eyes opened, and Mike was greeted by Byron’s smile. The older male chuckled and reached down to run his hand over the other’s head. A purr was given in response to the touch.

“I have something planned for today, baby~ We’re going to go have some fun~” Byron’s voice hid secrecy in its tone, and Mike instantly became more awake, curious and interested. He sat up in his crib as Byron went over to pull out some warm clothing from the cabinet. Mike yawned and stood, looking around for his Foxy plush. Then, once he had that secured in his grip, rubbed his eyes.

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“I gotta go potty.”

“Then go baby, you have a diaper on.”

“....I wanna use the big kid thing.”

“The toilet?”

“Yeah.”

Byron felt pride swell up in him. Mike was entering the potty training stage, which was proof of his mental progress. Once they got the toilet training started, he could begin on fixing his vocabulary. Byron set the clothes aside for later, and went to pick Mike up. Before he could even get his arms around him, the younger tensed up, and began crying.

Byron was startled. “W-what’s wrong?”

“I a-accidently went!”

“That’s okay. Accidents happen. We can try again next time.” Byron smiled sympathetically, as Mike nodded, sniffling. The elder picked up the younger, and he changed him swiftly, putting his warm clothes on and swaddling him with a fuzzy blanket. “We’re gonna get breakfast on the way, okay?”

“Alright….” Mike yawned once more. He felt tired again after being put in such comfortable clothing. They went into the main party area, where the animatronics were waiting. Goldie and Scott were both wearing warm clothes as well, and Scott was situated in the big bear’s arms, fast asleep. Byron grinned to himself. Scott looked adorable, dressed up like a winter doll.

“Be safe, okay boss?” Chica was nervously messing with the apron she wore. “Its so far away, and people might get suspicious and try to take the babies, especially if Goldie is the only one going.”

“And both of them are so darn cute that anyone will want to take them!” Freddy looked extremely worried. He touched Goldie’s shoulder. “You’ll protect all of them, won’t ya?”

“‘Course I will, Honey Bear~ Won’t leave their sides at all.” Goldie smiled at Freddy, giving him a quick smooch. Byron felt his heart warmed by the display of affection from the normally quiet bear.

“Do we got everything Goldie?”

“All packed up in the van, boss~” Goldie nodded. Byron nodded, then looked to the four other animatronics. “We won’t be gone long. We’ll be back by tomorrow morning.”

“Alright….” Foxy huffed. He leaned down and kissed Mike’s head. “Have a fun trip, matey~”

Once all goodbyes were said and exchanged, Byron and Goldie loaded the kids into the car, rechecked their supplies, and began the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this really short chapter, but I do have a long one planned for 16. Anywho, I am now looking for beta readers, as I don't always have time to write and edit chapters. Being a beta reader for me would mean early access to chapters, as well as direct input onto the story. Please, I want beta readers who have beta'd at least one story before. Thanks, and leave a comment! ^O^
> 
> (If you are interested in beta reading, please email me at theheroofskill25 on gmail!)


End file.
